Sick Day
by The Storymaster1000
Summary: Danny has caught a bad case of the stomach flu and is bed ridden, meanwhile, Ms. Bitters, the ghost of an old Casper High school teacher returns to cause misery and dispair for the students, now it's up to Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, Dash, Paulina, Star, Kwan and even Mr. Lancer to stop Ms. Bitters, while Sam tries to get Danny back on his feet, but can they stop the teacher from Hell.
1. Chapter I: The Teacher from Hell

**Hello Fanfiction, I'm back and as a very special early Christmas gift to you, I will release the first chapter of my new story, Sick Day, now before I begin I have to go over the rules in this universe and state somethings that you might be having trouble with.**

**1. My stories are released in order and have elements from the previous stories in them, this also includes story arcs and elements hinted at that will be revealed in later stories, I say this because, while it's not manditory that your read my stories in order, it is heavily requested you do, I have given you warning, so I don't want to have anybody asking why Sam's arm is broken in this story, if you've read Sound and Fury, you would know why**

**2. If you have anything you want ot ask, any questions or would like to give me a suggestion on how I could improve on the story feel free to PM me. Also please let me know if I have overlooked something, such as forget and event from an actual episode or forgotten a little detail or id there is a major spelling mistake, usally I'm good with the spelling, but every once in a while one sneeks by, also please forgive some run-on sentances and commas. The thing I have the most difficulty with is with .,;:' and when it's apporpritate to use them. I do my best but forgive if it happens**

**3. When my stories come out I will always have a sneek peek, I will release the first chapter in advance (7 days-2 days in advance depending on the story) then I will do daily updates, so check back on Christmas Day for Chapter 2, Boxing Day for Chapter 3 and so on and so on.**

**4. This is new, I will also be having a little Soundtrack listing, I will write down a song or music that you should listen to while reading, I will start this in the neat future, maybe my stories that are released in 2013**

**5. Like everybody else on Fanfiction, I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, they belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodian, however I do own the rights to the Origenal Characters I invent for my stories, and I will allow others to use them, WITH MY PERMISSION, let me make that clear, if you want to use The Hacker or some future character I created, you can but only with my permission, so if you want them you have to PM saying you want to use them, the plot of your story, the characters role and when you publish the story, you have to make it clear at the beginning that the character is mine, that's all I ask, I've rambled on enough, please enjoy and please fave if you like, please review at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter I: The Teacher from Hell**

* * *

A young teenager looked out the window of the classroom, peering into the world of 1967 Amity Park, wishing to be on the other side of it. All he wanted was to hang out with his friends, maybe get a soda, but no, he was stuck in school. He broke out of his trance as he turned his attention back to his assignment in front of him, a Math Test. He hated Math problems, history and English were easy, but Math he always hated; never understanding why it could be so difficult. He scratched his black hair as he looked at the clock in the room, hitting the end of the school day, signaling the bell. He watched as his friends gave him a quick look of concern before darting out of the room with the rest of the class. He looked back at his test, and seeing a haunting shadow loom over it.

"Vernon!"

The young teen turned to see his teacher standing in front of him, looking like something only found in a nightmare. She was slightly slouched over, but still towered over him; her skin was pale, old and pruned with wrinkles. Her nose stood out like a razor sharp beak, with a pair of circled glasses resting on them. Her silver grey hair was in the style one thinks of when you describe a mean teacher. Her fingers were long, old and crackled when they moved, her eyes blazed of hatred and anger; the young boy felt they were staring into his soul, and he could not take his dark emerald eyes off of them.

"Yes…Ms. Bitters?" the boy asked shaking with fear.

"You'd you care to explain to me, why you have not finished your test" she said in a delightfully friendly voice, terrifying the teen even more.

"I…uh was having…s-some trouble with some of the p-p-problems." he said, stuttering in fear.

"Well to bad, you know the rules, you can't leave until you're finished; and you should have spent more time listening to my lessons then staring out the window, now get back to work!" The old hag snapped.

"But it's the end of the day; I have the right to leave." the teen said starting to stand up.

"Oh, right, well very well then, you may leave. Oh but if you do, you test will be marked as incomplete."

"What?"

"Do you ever learn, Vernon, I'm being nice and giving you the opportunity to finish your test, if you leave, it will be incomplete and you will get a 0%, If I were you, I'd take it, I can guarantee you will not get a second chance."

"B-but…but that's not fair, what about an extension, can't I write it tomorrow at lunch?"

"And give you an opportunity to go home and study, I gave you a day's notice of this test, you had twenty four hours to study, it's not my fault you wasted it playing with the other vile creatures you call friends."

"They're not vile and for you information I didn't; I spent the whole time studying." The teen snapped back.

"Don't you dare speak to your teacher in that tone of voice you little ingrate, now leave or finish you test!"

The teen looked back at his paper; there was no way he was going to pass it. He just could not understand this chapter, but he couldn't afford to take a zero on this whole chapter, at least this way he will get some marks. The teen sighed and sat back down in his desk, picking up his pencil.

"Vernon, remember that you have Detention tomorrow." His teacher spoke up.

"Since when?" the teen said, completely shocked.

"Since you decided to disrespect your superior, plus it will give you more time to study for the next chapter, oh and Vernon, also add Text Book pages 345-378 all questions all parts due for tomorrow."

"You can't do that!"

"I'm your teacher; I can, and remember to show your work." The teacher crackled as she left the room, her gown trapping the floor making it looked like she was floating off the ground.

The teen sat there, filled with shock and anger; he knew Ms. Bitters was cruel and unforgiving, but this was downright evil. He looked back at test, still needing to complete half of it; he looked outside, the rest of the school heading off to their homes. He picked up his pencil and started to finish his test, hoping that he would at least get a passing grade. However with Ms. Bitters as the teacher, he doubted that very much.

* * *

Later that day, or rather that very evening, Ms. Bitters was making her way through the halls of Casper High, making her way to the library. One of the little things she enjoyed in this world, a place of knowledge, free from the infestation of the vile monsters. A stack of Math tests in her hands, and a red pen, ready to seal the final mark. She placed them down on a table and picked up the first one. Ms. Bitters smiled evilly; she meant to pick this one up. She already knew who it belonged to, she opened it and went through it, she came across one question, the student showed the work and did it right, but came up with the wrong answer, she grinned as she marked the whole thing wrong. Minutes later she had went through the whole thing; she flipped it over to reveal the name.

"And that's one F for Vernon L-"

She was cut off with a crashing sound, which spooked her. She dropped the test and turned in the direction of the noise, angered and wanting answers to the cause. Ms. Bitters got up from her seat and walked over, passing through the many shelves holding hundreds of book from all genres. She came upon a pile of books, having been knocked over and left on the filthy floor. Ms. Bitters let out a grunt of disgust that such powerful objects of knowledge and teaching were being uncared for. She picked them up, and noticed something strange; they were all dictionaries with one letter. She placed them on top of each other and started to walk away, but looked back to notice something that scared her. The letters on the side of the dictionaries read B-I-T-E-R-S.

"Bitters" a voice hissed, like a whisper in the wind.

Ms. Bitters turned around to see a figure, shadowed by the moonlight coming from the window behind. Ms. Bitters screamed and threw the books at the figure, which jumped out of the way the heavy books shattered the old, glass window. Ms. Bitters turned to run away, only to see the figure appear in front. M. Bitter screamed as she turned around and took down another isle of the library. She looked back to see if she was being followed, only to turn back around to come face to face with the figure.

"Boo" it shouted.

Ms. Bitters screamed as the figure appeared out of nowhere. She darted back trying to make her way to the library entrance, hoping to escape the room. She turned the corner, only to be stopped by the figure in front of her again. Ms. Bitters, was so filled with terror, she failed to realize her surroundings were changing as she backed away from the figure moving towards here, but stopping once it noticed where Ms. Bitters was backing up into. Ms. Bitters stepped on one of the dictionary's, slipping as she tumbled back and fell towards the window, the next second her scream filed the air; and she was gone.

The figure walked towards the broken window, peering over the edge to see Ms. Bitter's body, staining the pavement beneath with crimson blood. The figure was joined by two that looked exactly like it; they two both peered over, before looking at each other before running off into the night; Leaving behind the old crow's body, to be found by staff at dawn.

Ms. Bitters opened her eyes, awaking from a nightmare, she felt herself lying on cold ground. She lifted herself off of the ground, eyes widening. She raised her hand to remove her glasses, only to find they wern't there, she was seeing clearly, or was she. Ms. Bitters looked in horror and awe as she found herself standing on a small slab of ground; floating in a vast void. The void was glowing in all shades of green, from dark emerald green to glowing neon; Purple doors floating everywhere, and green globs flying in all directions. Ms. Bitters raised a hand, wanting to touch the dark world, but noticed something, her hand was glowing. Ms. Bitters looked down at herself, she wasn't standing, and she was hovering, her black gown now covering her whole body. She was all black, emitting a reddish glow, like a living shadow. One of the globs noticed her and made its way towards her, Ms. Bitters screamed in terror as it spoke.

"Welcome to The Ghost Zone."

* * *

**Okay not my strongest prolouge, but you can't make them all perfect, also if you want an idea of waht Ms. Bitters looks like as a ghost, just take Grandfather from Codename: Kids Next Door and make him a old lady, that's basicly what she looks like, skinny, shadow like, emmiting a red glow, her eyes and mouth glowing yellow and her endtrails of her dress moving like they were alive, basicly a living shadow. Like Hacker if other people want to use her, let me know, the reason I decided to do this was because I wanted to create a villian like the old Danny Phantom episodes, an example The Lunch Lady, why not have a ghost school teacher, well hope you enjoyed, it's just the start, tune in Christmas day for the rest, until then, I wish you all have a Merry Christmas.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	2. Chapter II: A Sick Hero

**Okay I know I said this would be updated tomorrow, but becasue of the veiws I recived on the first chapter and the small succsess it has had, plus I'm in a great mood I'll bump up the schedule by a day, with chapter 2 released today and chapter 3 tomorrow and chapter four on Boxing day. Also I didn't think you guys would want the image and descriptions of a stomach flu sick Danny in your heads on Christmas Day so that's another reason, this chapter is a little short, actully this whole story is shorter then I usally make them, anyways check back tomorrow for the next chapter, enjoy.**

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS A STOMACH FLU SICK DANNY**

* * *

**Chapter II: A Sick Hero**

* * *

Danny opened his ice blue eyes as the rays of a new day's sun pierced through his curtains. Danny groaned as he pushed himself out of bed, getting an uncomfortable, painful feeling in his gut. Danny, grabbed his stomach, he could hardly stand; he was slowly making his way to the door. Danny could have sworn his vision blurred for a minute as he opened his door, before making his way to the bathroom; to get ready for school. Danny however got another uncomfortable feeling in his gut, which he had felt before; he looked up to see Jazz walking up the stairs, spotting him.

"Danny, are you alright, you don't look good?" she said with concern of seeing her brother.

"Uh…I don't think so; I can hardly…stand without feeling weird." Danny said woozily. Jazz placed her hand on Danny's forehead; it was warm, which was weird due to his Halfa status.

"Hold on, I'll let mom know, you might have a fever." she said running of to get a thermometer.

Danny walked into the bathroom, head hanging over the sink; he looked into the mirror hanging in front of him. Jazz was right, he did look horrible, his hair was messier than usual, he had dark lines under his eyes, he looked a little pale and he could see droplets of sweat on his forehead and his eyes didn't have their icy blue look, they looked dull. Was he really sick, it would be very unlikely; Danny had a strong immunity system, due to his half-ghost status. Danny thought about it, he could only recall one or two times he had been sick since the accident. There was a knock on the door, and then next second Maddie came in with a thermometer in her hand.

"Hey sweetie, Jazz told me that you might be sick." she said.

"Yeah…I don't know, I hardly ever get sick, ever since the portal."

"We'll let's just make sure, just hold this under your tongue for a minute, I'll be right back."

With that Maddie placed the thermometer in Danny's mouth and left the room. Danny looked at himself, he probably was sick. Suddenly he felt a strange pain, Danny grabbed his chest and gasped; it only lasted a couple seconds. Danny started to cough, like he was choking on something, he closed his eyes as he went into a fit, a red mist pouring from his mouth. As suddenly as it appeared it stopped, the thermometer falling out of Danny's mouth as he threw himself towards the toilet, just in time as the next second later, Danny emptied his stomach. There was another knock on the door.

"Danny, we heard you coughing from downstairs, are you alright?" his mother asked through the door.

"No, I'm sick; I think I've got the stomach flu."

"Oh my poor baby, alright then, go back to bed, I'll call the school and let them know you won't be able to attend."

Maddie turned around and walked downstairs into the kitchen, picking up the phone. However before she could their doorbell rang. Maddie looked out the window to see a familiar Goth girl standing in front of the door. Maddie walked over and opened the door.

"Hey Mrs. Fenton, is Danny ready yet, or did he have to take care of something?"

"I'm sorry Sam; Danny's actually not feeling well today, he's come down with something"

"Is he alright?"

"It's probably just the stomach flu, he should be fine in a day or two, and by the way, how's your arm doing?" Maddie asked pointing to Sam's arm, still broken and in a cast from her encounter with Hacker.

"It's doing better, hopefully I can have the cast removed by next week, oh well, tell Danny I hope he gets better soon. Oh also make sure to tell him that we'll take care of any ghosts that decide to show." Sam said as she started to walk away.

"I'll let him know, have a nice day Sam."

"You two Mrs. Fenton."

Sam walked away from Fenton works, making her way to school. Thinking to herself, having the stomach flu was never fun, hopefully it's not a big thing and Danny would be better by tomorrow, hopefully nothing bad will happen, or at least nothing that a leaderless Team Phantom could handle.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ghsot Zone, a shadowy figure was darting across the green void. It had lost track of how long it has been in this monsterous zone but they knew it had been years, maybe even decades. Suddenly it spotted a swirling green mass, the shadowy figure darted towards it. The figure passed through the thing and emerged in a room, it looked like a lab of some sort, but much more advanced to what the figure was used to. There was a big fat man in an orange jumpsuit that was working on something. The figure rose into the air and turned invisible as a woman in a blue jumpsuit walked down and entered to room, noticing the portal.

"Jack, honey, I thought we agreed to keep The Ghost Portal closed?" said the woman who walked over and shut off the swirling mass.

"Sorry Mads, I must have forgot to shut it off, I've been busy working on a little something."

"Okay, but we can't have any ghosts escaping escpecilly today, Danny's sick and is in no condition to fight any ghosts today."

"Danny's sick, he never get's sick?"

"Well I already called his school, they know he's not attending today."

The figure, growing tired of the conversation, turned around and phased through the roof before leaving the building. It looked around, like it was scanning the area. It was Amity Park, it had changed since it was last here, but it was pretty much the same, the figure turned around, looking in a direction that was familier with it. The figure turned to see Casper High School, just about to begin, the studants heading towards it. The figure smiled, an evil grin creeping across their face, it had finally come back, she had finally returned. The figure laughed a spine chilling laugh, like that of the wicked whitch of the west, before heading straight towards Casper High, look out studants, Ms. Bitters, has returned.

* * *

**Okay like I said not a long chapter, tomorrow's chapter will also be a little short, Now I want to take some time to address a few things, first of all, I decided that Danny should have a strong immunity system, I mean think about it, the only time I remember Danny ever being sick or saying he was sick (that wasn't an excuse) was from What you Want when he and Tucker caught a cold, so I thought why not make Danny pretty much immune to stuff. Also this story will be an intersting one for me to write, most of Danny's sickness and what he goes through (aside from his ghost powers) will be based on my experience. Also please do not ask why Sam's arm is broken I made it clear last chapter and this one that Sam's arm was broken by Hacker in Sound and Fury, this is why it's good to read my stories in order. For anything else, what's Jack working on, why was Danny's ghost sense red, what's in store for Casper High, tune in tomorrow and for the rest of the story to find out, until then, I wish you all a Merry Christmas, or what ever you celebrate.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	3. Chapter III: A New School Day

**Hello, and first of all Merry Christmas everybody, or happy holidays for what ever you celebrate, like I promised here's the next chapter of my story, now there might be some things that might confuse you in this chapter, I will adress them at the end in my outro for any of you who might be confused, I will return with the next chapter tomorrow, so check back, but no onto the story.**

* * *

**_Chapter III: A New School Day_**

* * *

Sam was walking down the halls of Casper High, making her way towards her first period class, English with Mr. Lancer. Sam never understood how year after year she, Danny and Tucker always managed to get Mr. Lancer for the same classes. Then Sam heard someone call out her name, she turned around to see her techno-geek friend Tucker run up to her.

"Hey Sam, have you seen Danny, I can't find him anywhere, and he's not answering my text's."

"Danny's sick, he's still at his house."

"Really, Danny's sick, he hardly ever gets sick, did he catch a cold?"

"No his mom said he had the stomach flu, which means he's in no position to fight ghosts today."

"Well the good news is that most of Danny's major enemies are pretty much taken care of, Vlad's dead, Skulker is trapped, Technus's latest plot was taken care of two days ago, it will be a while till we hear from him again, The Box Ghost isn't even worth the effort, we can always wish Desiree away; and "he" is still locked up, so hopefully today we'll just get The Box Ghost and an Ectopuss"

"Hey guys" cried a familiar voice.

Sam and Tucker spun around to see Danielle and Jazz walking up to them.

"Hey Dani, what are you doing here?"

"I'm starting school today, Danny and my parents say I should be educated, since Jazz is showing me around so I know the place" the female Halfa answered.

"Oh boy, I wonder how Casper High will survive two Halfa's walking around." Tucker joked.

"Well you better hurry along Dani, or else you'll be late for your first class, we can catch up at lunch." said Sam.

"Okay, see you two later."

With that Dani started to walk down the hallway, followed by Jazz. Sam and Tucker turned around and continued walking, reaching their first class. They sat in their usual seats and waited for Mr. Lancer to enter and begin the long day of school, which he did seconds later. Mr. Lancer walked into the room, put his stuff on the desk and walked to the front about to take attendance. However before he did that, he made sure to look at a desk which would usually be empty, which it was.

"Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley, do you two know where Mr. Fenton is at the moment, or is he bust fighting a ghost?"

"Actually Mr. Lancer, Danny's not coming today, he's sick." Sam said, the room filled with whispers as students talked, eight months after he saved the world and he's still the biggest story.

"Oh, alright, well then, would you please be kind enough to drop off his homework at the day's end?"

"Yeah, well make sure he gets it Mr. Lancer."

"Alright then, let me go through attendance, Mr. Baxter, Mr. Foley, Ms. Grey, Ms. Manson, Ms. Sanchez,"

Mr. Lancer finished going through the rest of the attendance, everybody was here except for Danny. Mr. Lancer walked to the front and picked up a piece of chalk, time to teach the lesson.

"Alright, today we will start our group book reports, you all voted yesterday that the book will be The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R Tolkien, now, yesterday I gave you all a rubric outlining what you should have and what I expect to see on the finished projects, remember, you have all this week in class to work on it, after that you have to work on it on your own time, it's due on the sixteenth, so there should be no excuses for it being incomplete or late. Now I have copies of the books here, and yes you need to read the books, if you just watch the movies then due a report, you will do very poorly, so I would like to take the time an-"

Before Mr. Lancer could continue, the room was filled with a loud beeping noise, the class and Lancer turned to Sam, who was looking at her watch.

"Ms. Manson, care to explain the interruption." Mr. Lancer said in a stern tone.

"Sorry Mr. Lancer, it's the ghost detector on this watch"

"Why does your watch have a ghost detector?" asked Kwan.

"Well I'm not with Danny all the time, he installed this setting into it, it's just like his Ghost sense, it goes off when a ghost is around, it just beeps that's all." Sam said as she reached into her backpack, pulling out her custom black and purple Fenton Thermos.

Suddenly the room began to shake, or at least feel like it was shaking, there was also a chilling feeling, sending shivers down everyone's spines, and a wind, wind indoors. Mr. Lancer fell to the ground as a swirling mass formed at the front of the room. The class watched as a black and red swirling mass speed up, before emitting a wave of light. The students covered their eyes, and then looked to see the spirit who had invaded their classroom.

There was a tall skinny figure hovering above the ground, they were completely black like a shadow, but were emitting a hellish, red glow, the shape looked like that of an old school teacher and a witch merged together, minus the hat. Their hands, long, skinny and boney, sharp nails like claws, the end seems on the dress were waving around, like they had minds of their own; and the eyes, gazing at the students with yellow fury, full of hatred.

"Finally, I'm free of that dreaded Ghost Zone; I'm free to return to this wretched place to terrify you students anew and fill you with fear and despair, but first, where's your teacher?"

The spirit looked around and spotted the teacher, its eyes growing wide in shock and surprise, before going back to the stare of hatred, and chuckled. Mr. Lancer looked up in fear at the spirit, recognizing the voice, from his past long ago.

"Well, well, well, I would never in my wildest dreams, you'd ever believe that you end up teaching the minds at this place, it's almost an insult that they would allow you to do so."

"M-m-Ms. B-Bitters?" Mr. Lancer stuttered in fear, recognizing the spirit's identity.

"Yes it's me, Ms. Bitters and don't think my untimely demise got you of the hook…Vernon."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, now to address the confusion things, first off, yes, Vernon, the teenager from chapter one, the one that Ms. Bitters was amking miserable is Mr. Lancer. Now first of all, they have never, ever addressed what Mr. Lancer's first name is, so I decided to come up with one, why Vernon, well first off, we know Mr. Lancer loves books and how he uses titles for exclamations, one of the most famous writers and a favorite of mine when I was a kid was Jules Verne, so I took the last name, if you need another reason, in the first two seasons of Danny Phantom, Mr. Lancer acted antagonistic, just like the character Richard VERNON from The Breakfest Club. So I decided to go with Vernon, if someone could suggest a better working one, or better name all together, I migth change it, but this is my explanation. Another thing is yes, Dani now goes to Casper High and her age is roughly around 13, why well in Kindred Spirits she's 12, Danny is at school and it was adressed in the previous episode Reality Trip that School was out for summer, by that time, Danny should have been at least a year since Danny had the accident and he should be at least 15, then in Claw of the wild they said they spend all Summer at the camp, which means in D-stabilized, they should just be starting School up again, which means it's been a year since Kindred Spirits, then it was Phantom Planet, this, by my continutiy, it's eight months later, Danny is now 16 going on 17 (his 17th birthday will be a focus of one of my future stories), and Dani should be at least 13-going on 14. My math might be a little off, but these are the ages I stick by, also the sum of Danny's enemies, Vlad-The Rebirth (which I'm in the prosseces of rewriting and I have changed his death to something a little more origenal), Skulker-The Ultimate Hunt, Sam's watch, explained in The Rebirth. Anyways, hope this cleared up a little bit of the confusion, oh and like I said before, if you need a picture of Ms. Bitters, she's pretty much Grandfather from Codname: Kids Next Door, just and old grandma, anyway's check back tomorrow, hope you have, or have had a Merry Christmas, or holiday or whatever you celebrate.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	4. Chapter IV: Ms Bitters

**Okay, I hope you had a Merry Christmas or happy holidays for any of you who don't celebrate Christmas, happy Boxing Day. Here's the next chapter in Sick Day, I'd like to thank the reviews I've gotten and would like to thank you, this story is actully my second most sucssesful story so far, behind The Rebirth. I'm glad you all enjoy this, this is why I write to tell the stories I want and hear feedback on them, as long as you keep reading them and enjoy them I will continue to write. So onto the next chapter.**

* * *

**_Chapter IV: Ms. Bitters_**

* * *

Danny was lying down in his bed, still sick as ever. He was woken up by an alarm that he never wanted to hear. He was looking to his bedside table, next to his alarm clock, his cell phone was emitting and alarm. Danny reached over and grabbed it; it was the alarm that went off whenever Sam's ghost detector went off. There was a knock at the door, his mom entered shortly after.

"Hey sweetie, how are you doing?"

"Still not well mom, have you gotten a call from Sam, tucker, Jazz or anybody about a ghost yet?"

"No, why?"

"Sam's ghost detector went off; if it was anything dangerous they would have called you."

"Danny, don't worry about them, just worry about getting some rest, it's probably that annoying blue ghost the pops up everywhere."

"The Box Ghost, yeah you're probably right."

* * *

Why couldn't it have been The Box Ghost, Sam thought to herself. This was a new ghost; they didn't know anything about it, what was its power, now was not a good time for Danny to be sick. The rest of the class got out of their desks and made their way to the back of the room. Valerie and Tucker were beside Sam, Valerie was suiting up and Tucker pulled out a small Ecto-Blaster.

"Alright Ghost, you're going back to The Ghost Zone, one way or another, you decide easy or hard way." Valerie said as she pulled out a red Fenton Thermos and a small Ecto-Blaster.

"How dare you tell me what to do you little brat, you need to be taught a lesson."

"Why do they always want the hard way?" Tucker sighed.

Ms. Bitters landed on the ground; she towered over everybody in the room. She raised her hands, glowing yellow, seconds later, every piece of paper and every book and binder in the room came to life, flying towards her before flying around her in a swirling vortex. She raised her hand again, this time every type of school supplies came to her, pencils, pens, stapler's rulers and they joined in the vortex. Mr. Lancer just looked up in horror, still not believing his old teacher had come back.

Valerie was the first to act; she aimed her blaster and fired a pink beam at Ms. Bitters. The beam bounced off one of the books, Ms. Bitters raised her hand and pointed to Valerie. Seconds later, all the books headed towards Valerie, having no time to move, and the limited space. She was pelted by copies upon copies of The Lord of The Rings books, textbooks and binders. Valerie was knocked unconscious as a textbook nailed her in the head, and she was buried under the piles of books.

Tucker was the next to act, he fired his blast at her and moving around, hoping to catch her off guard. Same result, the blast bounced off her, she raised her hand and pointed at Tucker. The next thing Tucker knew he was thrown against the classroom wall, unable to move. Tucker looked around to see he was being pinned to the wall by pencils. They were outlining him, pinning his clothes to the wall. He dropped the Ecto-blaster.

Sam raised her one good arm, firing The Fenton Thermos, only to have the shot blocked by a book. Sam kept moving and firing the thermos, trying to catch any opening she could get; but every time it was stopped by a book. Ms. Bitter grew tired and impatient, she raised and pointed, Rulers flew towards Sam, one slapped the thermos out of her hand and the rest pelted and hit her. Sam went flying back, but her fellow classmates caught her.

"It's been at least forty years since my untimely demise at this institute, education is important, and while I hate children with all their whining, and there loud music, all their sweet tooth's and asking can I have a dollar, I have made a vow to make sure every child in this town gets educated, now do as your teacher tells you, sit down and open your books!"

"You're not our Teacher, Mr. Lancer is" Nathan, a student in the back piped up.

"Defiance, I should have expected this, Vernon, you should have taught your students to be respectful, I will not tolerate defiance, you may think I'm a monster, I'm a teacher, so students, let's begin, lesson number one, Defiance…leads to punishment!"

The next second Ms. Bitter leapt towards Nathan, tackling him and grabbing him by the collar. She hovered in the air and raised him up for all to see. Nathan began to shiver as he was covered with a black and red aura, which was sucking all the color out from around him. Nathan shook violently and screamed his eyes and mouth glowing yellow before yellow light shot out of any part of his body not covered by clothes; he looked like The Doctor's fiery regenerations. It then suddenly stopped and he limped to the ground.

Everybody was looking up at him in horror was he dead, was he still alive. Suddenly he began to move, he let out a loud moan and looked up, everyone gasped and screamed. Nathan had completely changed, his skin was now a grey color, and he looked like all life was sucked from him, his clothes colors and become dirty and dulled. His eyes a dull, white and pupil less, his mouth hung open and drooling. Ms. Bitters then dropped him and he fell to the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Sam asked, being the first to speak since the disturbing event.

"An excellent question, this is what happens when students defy me, if you defy me, or question my tactics, or upset me in anyway, I will do to you what I did to him, I absorbed every piece of misery and despair in his soul and drained his mind."

"You, drained his mind?"

"Yes, he hasn't an ounce of IQ left, which means he will need to be taught all over again, and unless you want this to happen to you, get in your desks and get to work!"

The students, not wanting to go through what happened to Nathan, dashed to their desks and pulled out their work. Sam looked at Tucker, this was serious, but unless they wanted to be like Nathan, they had no choice but to do as they were told, they all looked at Ms. Bitters, who was chuckling as she picked Nathan up and threw him into the corner, before turning to Mr. Lancer.

"Now, Vernon, I think it's time we had a Student/Teacher conference"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yes I'll admit, Ms. Bitters was heavily inspired from Grandfather from KND, but to be claer she's not turning them into zombies, she just draining them of their intelegance, like a leech, and she feeds off misery and dispair. So please favor if you like, please review, keep up the good work, check back tomorrow for the next chapter.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	5. Chapter V: Escape from School

**Hello again, like I said and promised, I'm back with the next chapter, before I continue I would like to thank all you who enjoy my story, this story is my second most succsesful, after The Rebirth, I'm glad you guys enjoy this, keep up the good work, please review and favor if you like, and remember, if you have any questions you want to ask, or if you would like to make a suggestion on something or for a future story, feel free to aske me, otherwise here's the next chapter, hoep you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter V: Escape from School**_

* * *

Sam and the other students sat in their desks, unable to do anything but their work. Sam looked over at Tucker, there had to be some way to communicate with him. Ms. Bitters was at the front of the room, talking with Mr. Lancer, who was tied up in his chair with tape. Mr. Lancer looked terrified, his old teacher returning to cause misery.

There had to be a way out of here; Ms. Bitters was always watching them, any defiance or rebel and she would drain the student like she did to Nathan. They just needed to get word to The Fentons; then they could come and defeat Ms. Bitters. Sam thought, she got an idea, it was risky, but it might work.

"Uh…Ms. Bitters, I-"Sam began to say raising her hand.

"**NO TALKING**!" the wicked spirit roared.

"But I have a question about our work."

"Very well, be quick about it."

"We're supposed to be doing a group project on these books, could we just get in our groups together for a little while." Sam began to say, Tucker noticing this, realizing what she's was thinking.

"Uh yeah I really need to discuss something with my group." Tucker said, the rest of the students and Mr. Lancer realizing, nodded.

"Very well, if you need to that bad, you have three minutes"

"We need more then that"

"Very well then, you may discuss with your group for two minuets"

"Bu-"

"Shall I make it one?"

With that the class split up into groups, Sam, Valerie and Tucker went to one of the desks in the far back; hoping to get as far away from Ms. Bitters as possible. The rest of the class just huddled into groups to keep the cover, everyone in while looking at the three.

"Nice thinking Sam." Valerie said.

"Yeah, but we need to figure out a way out of here, If we can get word to The Fentons, they can come and help." Sam said.

"How, she took our cell phones when she made that swirling vortex?"

"That's the thing, I think I know a way out, if we can distract Ms. Bitters, I can sneak out one of the windows."

"Sam, were on the second floor."

"There are some bushes below us, plus she wouldn't suspect it."

"How are we going to distract her?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know."

"I do." Valerie said.

"How?" Sam and Tucker both asked in unison.

"I can distract her long enough for Sam to get out of here, Tucker you could also get everybody else out, I still have my suit, I can suit up and make a run for it."

"Valerie, if she catches you she'll drain you." Tucker said, shocked and worried.

"Then I best not let her catch me."

"Your time is up, back to your seats" Ms. Bitters demanded.

"Get ready; as soon as she's gone go for it."

The three got up, and started to make their way to their desks. Valerie however stopped and stood in the center of the room for a moment.

"Why are you just standing there, I told you, BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" the bitter teacher demanded.

"You're not my teacher, so SHUT UP!" Valerie yelled.

The next second, Valerie's ghost hunting suit formed around her, she quickly activated wrist cannon and fired at Ms. Bitters, nailing her straight in the chest. Ms. Bitters went flying back and slammed into the board, she looked at Valerie, her eyes blazing like embers of yellow hellfire, full of hatred and anger. Valerie quickly activated her hover board and smashed through the door. Ms. Bitters roared and began to follow her, the students, were shocked at Valerie and her bravery.

As soon as Ms. Bitters was gone, Sam got out of her seat and made her way to the window, unlocking the latches and opening it.

"CATCHING FIRE! Ms. Manson, what are you doing?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"I need to get word to The Fenton's, and If I were you, I'd get out of here while she's gone, I don't know how long Valerie could hold her off."

The next second, Sam crawled out the window, and shimmed down, holding onto the ledge with one arm. She looked down, there were a row of shrubs and bushes below her, Sam took a deep breath and let go, seconds later, she felt herself falling before coming to a stop; landing in the soft and irritating plants. Sam looked up to see Tucker; she gave him an ok as she ran off.

"Alright, Sam's clear, no let's get out of here" said Tucker as he freed Mr. Lancer and ran out the door, followed by everybody else.

* * *

Valerie was shooting through the halls of Casper High, turning down corridor after corridor, hallway after hallway, going up stairs and down stairs. She looked behind to see Ms. Bitters, closely behind her, firing yellow beams at Valerie, trying to knock her out. Valerie was heavily breathing; she needed to distract Bitters as long as she could. Valerie looked behind her again, but Ms. Bitters had disappeared.

Valerie got worried; she turned around, only to see a black shadow in front of her. She gasped as Ms. Bitters raised a hand and hit her. Valerie fell to the ground and rolled on the floor before coming to a stop. Ms. Bitters grabbed the girl by the arm and raised her above the ground.

"You miserable, little brat, who do you think you are to use that tone with me, then skipping my class, **NO ONE SKIPS MY CLASS**…**YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED**."

"Do your worst, you Ectoplasmic slime ball." Valerie said before spitting some blood at Ms. Bitters.

Ms. Bitters roared, and grabbed Valerie by the head, enveloping her in the blackish red aura like Nathan. The hallways were filled with Valerie's scream as her intelligence was sucked out of her. Tucker and the others heard her scream. Tucker lowered his head, and hoped that they could somehow reverse what Bitters did to them.

"Come on we need to get out of here." She told the others.

Tucker and the others ran around the corner, only to come to a stop, they made a mistake. The looked up in horror as Ms. Bitters was floating in front of them, a zombie-like Valerie in her hands, which she threw to the ground afterword's.

"Well, well, well, what have we here, typical teenagers, always skipping class, you have all defied me…so you will all be punished, before I do the same to this school."

The students looked up in fear as Ms. Bitter's hands began to glow yellow, and the old crow started to laugh. All they could do was hope Sam could get to The Fentons and they could get here in time. Ms. Bitters raised a hand, and charged towards them.

* * *

**Well that was the latest Chapter, now here's a little information, tomorrows chapter, the majority of the content will be DxS, so if you love the couple chekc it out, it will be released tomorrow, remember if you loke, please favor and remember to review, I want to hear opinions, until next time.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	6. Chapter IV: A Poor Sick Hero

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Sick Day, wow, I'll admit I did not expect this story to do so well as it is doing, thank guys, please rememeber to review at the end of every chapter and favor the story if you like it, now before I begin the chapter I want to address something in a review, from Lucy Case, and this also goes to everyone, yes, if you have a question, don't understand something, have a problem or would like to make a suggestion for something, feel free to put it in a review or PM me if you don't want others knowing about it, I read them all and I take all under suggestion. Lucy, yes you're idea of having a story surronding the idea of a villain actully breaking Danny and making him belive everything inmportant in his life is gone, yes that was quickly used in Sound and Fury a little. But, I was in the proccess of coming up a story like this way before you suggested it, at this point it's only in development stage and I have yet to work on it and how it would fit in with my continuity, if it dosen't then it might make a nice little one-shot, so thanks for your suggestion I was already considering it, if there's anthing else, feel free to ask. Now onto the next chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter VI: A Poor Sick Hero**_

* * *

Sam continued to run down the streets of Amity Park, she was breathing heavily, trying to get to Fenton Works as fast as she could. She had managed to escape Ms. Bitters and Casper High; she just needed to alert the reinforcements. She was more than pleased when she saw Fenton Works in the distance she was almost there. She gave one last sprint and reached the door, pounding on the door; moments later, Maddie came an opened it, shocked to see Sam.

"Sam, what are you doing here, you should be at school, is something wrong?" she asked a little annoyed and yet showing concern.

"Ghost!" Sam panted out.

Upon hearing the word Ghost, Maddie grabbed Sam and brought here inside, she grabbed a class of water and handed it to Sam. Maddie walked over to the lab entrance and called Jack, who was there in an instant upon hearing the word ghost.

"Sam, was there a ghost attack at school?"

"There's a ghost attacking the school, it's still there."

"You mean, you, Tucker and Valerie couldn't handle it?" Jack said raising an eyebrow.

"No, usually we can stop the ghosts, it take a little longer then it takes Danny, some more than others, but this is a news ghost, her name's Ms. Bitters, I heard stories about her when she was alive. She was the meanest, most evil teacher who ever taught at Casper High, one night she was found dead in the parking lot, likely murder; it looked like she was pushed out of the library window. Now she's back and is taken over the school, forcing everybody to do work, and if anyone defies her, with one touch she sucks out your intelligence, turning you into a mindless, empty shell, I managed to get away thanks to Valerie, I know Danny can't fight her…"

"But we can"

Before anybody else could do anything, the phone rang, Maddie ran over to see the number, it was from Jazz; Maddie pressed the speaker button.

"Jazz, honey, are you alright?"

"Mom, you need to get over to Casper High now, there's a ghost, and she's turning everyone she sees into drooling, mindless, things, nothing's working on her!"

"Don't worry Jazz, we're on our way, is Dani alright?"

"Yeah she's here, we're trying to get people out, Dani's using her intangibility to pass people through the walls to outside, please hu-" Jazz began to say but was cut off.

"What have we here, students trying to leave school premises, that's ditching, you shall be punished!"

The line then went dead, leaving the room with a shocked Goth, and two angry, ghost hunting parents.

"Come on Mads, our kids are in trouble." Jack said pulling out a giant Ecto-blaster.

"But what about Danny, we can't just leave him, what if he needs something?"

"I could stay and keep an eye on him Ms. Fenton; I mean how much use would I be with one arm?"

"Ok, thanks Sam, when I last checked he was asleep, he has stomach flu which means he can only eat bland things, don't worry; we'll get that ghost." Maddie said as she and her husband ran out the door and hoped into The GAV.

Then there was a noise coming from the stairs, Sam looked around the corner to see Danny walking down. He was in his pajamas still and had a grayish, blue blanket around his shoulders; at least he was keeping warm. He was human but looked like he was a ghost, his skin was pale; his eyes were irritated with dark red circles under them. He was slightly hunched over, unable to stand at full height and coughing really bad, any more and he would have been coughing up blood.

"Danny, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Sam, what are you _"cough", "cough", "cough",_ doing here?" Danny said, his voice wheezing and in a deeper tone.

"I asked first."

"I heard someone pounding at the door, and some commotion coming from down here, I wanted to knows what it _"cough",_ was."

"That was me, there's a ghost attacking the school, I just came to get your parents to take care of it."

"Wait what, _"cough"_, Sam it takes my Dad two hours to catch The _"cough"_ Box Ghost."

"Well in your condition so would you, look they can handle it, you just get back to bed." Sam said walking up to him, turning him around and started pushing him up the stairs, knowing that he would try to resist.

Moments later, Danny started coughing into a fit again, before coming to a stop and started gaging. Sam looked at him; he looked like he was dying, she noticed, barley but noticed red mist coming from his mouth. He fell to the floor, he looked like he was about to vomit. Sam looked away, not wanting to see, but was surprised when nothing came, Danny had stopped, but was breathing heavily.

"Danny are you okay?" Sam said helping Danny up.

"Yeah, it's just _"cough",_ a gag reflex"

"What?"

"It's when your body feels like throwing up, but you have nothing in your stomach, it's very uncomfortable, wanting to throw up, but not _"cough", "cough_" actually doing it."

"Oh…I did not know that, well if you're doing that, then I guess you shouldn't eat or drink anything."

They reached Danny's room; Danny crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Hey Danny?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Did you notice that your Ghost Sense was red when you were in that coughing fit?"

"No, my eyes were closed the whole time, what do you _"cough"_ mean it was red?"

"I mean, your ghost sense came and it was red"

"That's impossible, my ghost sense is blue because it's _"cough", "cough"_ exhaust from my ice core, plus, for my ghost sense to go off, there would have to be a_ "cough"_ ghost around, so your watch would also be going off."

"Maybe it's because your sick…well I'll be, uh, hanging around, call if you need anything."

"Thanks Sam, you're the _"cough"_ best."

Danny tossed and turned in the covers, still with the nasty cough. Sam walked out of the room and couldn't help but look at Danny as she left. He was so cute even when sick, she felt bad for him; and hoped he would be better soon. She couldn't help think, what was going on at Casper High at the moment.

* * *

**Aw, poor Danny, I know what he feels like, I went through the same thing once (minus the red ghost sense). Okay sorry if there was not a lot, if any DxS moments in here, I'm mostly saving those for the senter focus of future stories with little moments here and thers, sorry this one is being posted a little late. Check back tomorrow for the next chapter in thsi story, keep up the good work and rememebr to review and favor.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	7. Chapter VII: Parent Teacher Conflict

**Hello again, here's the next chapter in my little story, I'm pleased at the succses of this story and again to adress an review I got, Lucy I update when I can, but the morning for you could be the afternoon or even night for me, I do my best to update, and the only time I update more then once a day is if it is really special, the first time I tried to do that was with The Ultimate Hunt where I gave a sneek peak at the first two chapters, then posted the third, and the others were posted all in one day, The Ultimate Hunt happens to be my least succsessful story at the moment, so I post once a day to keep up the veiws and to build suspense, and from what I hear it's working well, I needed to address this, anyways, here's the next chapter, hoep you enjoy.**

* * *

**_Chapter VII: Parent/Teacher Conflict_**

* * *

Tucker burst through the gymnasium doors, spooking the class inside who were unaware of the situation. Tucker was quickly joined by anyone who was still intelligent from his class, before any of them could say anything, Ms. Bitters phased through the wall. Ms. Bitter reached out, about to grab Tucker, when a green beam of Ectoplasm hit her directly in the hand. Tucker and the others looked up to see Dani, firing Ghost Rays at her.

Ms. Bitters, now focusing on Dani, charged towards her, trying to dodge the blasts if she could. Ms. Bitters raised a hand, glowing yellow and shot a beam at Dani, hitting her in the chest. Dani fell to the ground, Ms. Bitters standing over her, reaching out to get the young Halfa in her grip. Suddenly an object nailed her in the face, Ms. Bitters turned to see Dash and Kwan throwing footballs at her.

"Hey, leave her alone!" yelled Dash, throwing another football.

Ms. Bitters, even more enraged, now focused on Dash and Kwan. She raised her hands as all the balls in the gymnasium started to glow yellow. Before the two could do anything they were being pelted with all the sports balls in the gym. Before Ms. Bitters could anything else, there was a loud humming sound that filled the air, everyone turned to one end of the gym, as the wall collapsed and a silver object burst through it. When the dust and brick cleared, The Fenton GAV was through the wall, and two angry ghost hunters stepped out, weapons in hand.

"Alright you putrid Ectoplasmic scum prepare for the beating of your life!" yelled Jack Fenton as he charged his large blaster like a shotgun.

Jack aimed the blaster at Ms. Bitters and fired, it nailed her in the shoulder; the blast obliterated a section of her, which quickly regrew after. Ms. Bitters roared at the two and charged towards them. Tucker and Jazz ran over to Dani who was just recovering. Suddenly all the students felt something wrapping around their legs, they all looked down to see jump ropes wrapping around them, constricting them, tying them up.

The students taken care of, the only hope was now with the Fentons, the ghost hunters that took two hours to catch The Box Ghost, they were doomed. Maddie was putting up a good fight against Ms. Bitters, jumping in every direction, landing a blow with the double bladed weapon, Ms. Bitters not being quick enough to catch her and dodge the warm, sticky ammunition of Jack's weapon.

Ms. Bitters then did something unexpected she turned her back to Jack, allowing him a clear shot of her back, Jack aimed his weapon and fired, but at the same time, Ms. Bitters was able to finally grab Maddie. She swung around and threw Maddie towards Jack, sending them both falling back. Ms. Bitters loomed over them, her hands glowing she levitated Jack Fenton into the air, and slammed dunked him into a basketball net, trapping the massive man in it, how he actually was able to get in there in the first place, may never be known.

Ms. Bitters then grabbed Maddie and threw her towards the rest of the students, also tying her up. Her hands still glowing yellow, she levitated them all and sent them flying into the bleachers. As they recovered from being slammed into the wooden seats, Ms. Bitter loomed over them, looking more terrifying than ever and began to lunge towards them.

"Enough of this, you will now pay the consequences of your defiance!"

"ENOUGH!"

Ms. Bitters froze, as did everyone in the room froze, and then turned in the direction of the voice, there in the doorway, stood Mr. Lancer. He had Valerie's Thermos attached to his belt, he had a ruler in his hand and a book in the other one, he walked into the gymnasium, and Ms. Bitters turned to face him.

"Well, well, well, Vernon are you honestly telling me that you're going to stop me?"

"Yes, I'm cleaning up the mess I started years ago." This sentence got whispers from everybody and shocked expressions, Ms. Bitters would have raised an eyebrow, if you could see her eyebrows.

"What do you mean your mess?"

"This guilt has been eating at me for some time, I need to get it out, Ms. Bitters, even though you deserved what happened, I'm sorry."

"It's a little late and out of character for you to feel sorry about my death, why?"

"Because your death was my fault." Everyone in the room gasped.

"What?"

"That day you were being unfair to me, making me miserable, after I met up with my friends, I told them about it, I suggested we prank you, gave you a taste of you own medicine, sort of; however later I changed my mind, even though you deserved it, it would not have been right, I called it off, but my friends didn't listen to me, they went on without me, things got out of hand and…the next morning it was in the paper."

"So, you're the one who is responsible for my demise!"

"In a way, so if you're going to take revenge on anyone, then take it on me, but leave my students and my school alone."

"You honestly expect me to let them go on, without proper education, no I will have my revenge on you, then I will take over this school, and every other educational facility in the world, and I will drain and destroy anybody who gets in my way"

"Then you leave me with no choice."

Mr. Lancer then charged towards Ms. Bitters; Ms. Bitters, was surprised at his sudden heroic action, but smiled as her hands glowed yellow and she lunged at Mr. Lancer. The students and Fentons watched as the two charged for each other, only one was going to come out, the teacher and the student; but which was Lancer, the student…or the teacher.

* * *

**Oh...what a twist, almost, if you can call it a twist, I will adress more on this in tomorrow's chapter, speaking of tomorrow's chapter, tomorrow's chapter is the last chapter in this story, this one is a little shorter then my others, I might come back and expand on this story in the future, adding more scenes and stuff, I might, but tune in tomorrow for the conclusion of this story and like I always do, when I finish a story, I give a sneek peek at my next, which will be released hopefully during the second week of Janurary, I just need to finsih writing it, so please favorite if you like and rememebr to review.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	8. Chapter VIII: I'm the Teacher

**Hello and welcome to the final chapter in Sick Day, now like I said before I'm surprised at the succsess of this story, and I thank all those who favored this, me and reviewed this, your support is much appericates and helps fuel the fire of my creative writing engine, I will keep writing as long as people enjoy reading them, so thank you and enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter VIII: I'm the Teacher**_

* * *

The whole class was watching their teacher, Mr. Lancer charging towards Ms. Bitters. Their eyes were glued to the event, although they feared what the outcome most likely was going to be. Mr. Lancer raised his hand and threw the book at the ground. Ms. Bitters, having no time to react, slid over it and slipped, still heading towards Lancer, who raised the ruler and swung, knocking Bitters to the ground.

Everyone in the room gasped and cheered Mr. Lancer on. Ms. Bitters got up again and levitated a rule rover to her, raising it to swing at Mr. Lancer. Lancer blocked it, and again and again until the two of them were dueling with rulers like they were swords. Lancer actually managed to suck a blow and deliver and uppercut to Bitters, knocking the ruler rom her hand before delivering another swing.

Ms. Bitters recovered and raise her hands, levitating some more sports balls and sent them hurtling towards Lancer. Everyone gasped in shock as Lancer actually managed to deflect, dodge or catch them. The students and Fentons' could not believe it; Mr. Lancer was going Yoda on Ms. Bitters.

"Impressive my former student, but do you honestly expect that you can defeat me?"

"You call yourself a teacher, but you know nothing about teaching do you?"

"If you want to teach these brats anything, you must do so with harsh discipline, you need to show them who's in control."

"You're wrong and that's not how I teach."

"That is why you fail."

Ms. Bitters charged at Lancer and knocked the ruler out of his hands. She raised her hands to finish him off, however Mr. Lancer grabbed them and was struggling, and the two locked in combat until one gained the upper hand. Mr. Lancer stood himself back up and smiled.

"You don't know when you've lost do you Vernon."

"That's because I haven't lost."

"You will never learn"

"Actually I did learn, I know how to help students succeed, the thing is I succeed where you don't; if you care for your students and help them, they will have a reason to listen to you, you taught me that, you taught me never to be a teacher like you; the thing is now I'm the teacher and you're the one learning!"

Mr. Lancer then used his last ounce of strength to send Ms. Bitters flying over him towards a wall; Ms. Bitter collided with it and turned around. Mr. Lancer, holding a thermos, aimed towards her.

"So Ms. Bitters, answer me this, what happens when an Ectoplasmic entity is caught in Thermos Beam?" Lancer said, smiling.

Ms. Bitters realized her mistake to late; she tried to fly away, but was caught in the blue beam of the thermos. Ms. Bitters emitted a wailing scream as she was forcefully sucked into the cramped cylinder. As she was being pulled in, yellow energy poured out of her, flying to all the drained students, restoring them to their former selves, everybody was set free. Ms. Bitters gave one final yell before being silenced and trapped in the thermos.

"I'm the teacher now" Mr. Lancer said heroically.

"Mr. Lancer that was amazing, you are so cool" said one of the students walking up to him.

Mr. Lancer walked over to the Fentons and handed them the thermos.

"I believe you two know what to do with this."

"Yes we do, thank you Mr. Lancer." said Maddie as she grabbed the Thermos.

"Hey, did you ever think about a career of ghost hunting?" Jack said nudging towards Lancer.

"Thanks, but it's not for me, my job is here, educating today's youth, tell Daniel that I hope he feels better soon."

"We will, speaking of which, we should get back, come on hon."

"Coming Mads!"

"Uh…Mr. Lancer, what do we do now?" asked Star, not knowing what to do.

Mr. Lancer looked around, the whole school needed a good clean up, the janitor would probably quit after this. Mr. Lancer looked at the clock; it was three-o-clock, almost dismissal time. Mr. Lancer looked at the class, they were tired and had been through a lot today, he smiled and picked up his ruler and book. He turned around and gave a line, which made him even more epic in their eyes.

"Class dismissed"

* * *

Maddie and Jack reached their house, the thermos still in hand. They opened the door to laughter, followed by some coughs. They walked into the living room to see Sam and Danny, sitting on opposite ends of the couch watching some movie. They had some pieces of paper near them, probably working on something.

"Danny, why are you out of bed?" his mother asked.

"Mom, I've been sleeping all day, plus I'm feeling a little better now, all I still have is this bad _"cough_", cough, plus Sam think's I'm well enough." Danny said, still having a nasty cough.

"Yeah Ms. Fenton, believe me, if there was even still a chance of Danny being really sick he would still be up in his room, I take it you caught the ghost?"

"Yes, but it wasn't us."

"Ok who was it, Valerie, Tucker, no Dani; Dani caught her _"cough"_ didn't she."

"Nope."

"Then who caught her?"

"Mr. Lancer."

"Lancer?" both Sam and Danny said in unison, shocked.

"Yes, Lancer you can ask him all about it tomorrow, what are you two working on?"

"Oh, we have to do a group book report on The Lord of The Rings, however I _"cough",_ _"cough"_ lent Tucker my copies and he hasn't given them back yet, plus with the whole ghost at school, I doubt anyone really got _"cough_" any copies, so to get a head start, we're watching the movies."

"Okay, well the others should be here soon; glad you're feeling better sweaty."

"HEY MADS!" Jack yelled from the lab.

"Yes hon, what is it?"

"Get down here, I was releasing the ghost and the annoying blue one came through the portal again!" he said followed by a Beware.

Maddie ran down stairs to help her husband, Sam and Danny watched her leave and looked at each other.

"So how long do you think it will take them this time?" Sam asked.

"Sam were watching The Fellowship of the Rings Extended Edition, we could be halfway through The Two Towers before they catch him; we've got time." Danny said, before the two gave a quick laugh, however Danny again broke into coughing.

* * *

**Okay maybe not my greatest ending. I might come back and rewrite Sick Day someday and extend it with scens I cut out or didn't feel added anything, but for now I hope you enjoy, and as I always do, here's a sneek peek at my next story, it was going to be Cruise of Doom, but I switched the too around. My next story is...**

**The Hunger: **_When a jelous Casper High student builds his own Ghost Portal with blueprints stolen from The Fentons, and having also stolen the video feed of Danny's accident, he tries to re-create Danny's accident, however, he is merged with a shadow like enity known as The Hunger, a spirit that feeds off the emotions of others, especially anger, hatred, rage envy and jelous, and this student is full of it, now he swears to take Danny down, so he can have all ths potlight ot himself..._

**What I want to do with this sotyr is create an almost anti-Danny, an average student gains the powers but dose so for the popularity and later evil, I'm bascilly creating a character like Venom for Danny, expect this to be released during the second week of Janurary as I need to finsih writing the last few chapters, which I'll go back to working on right now, please review, until next time.**

**The Storymaster1000**


End file.
